CHRISTMAS RETURNS
by XYLIABABE
Summary: Short story written for a challenge @ another site.  R/S paring.  Not exactly Morellis unfriendly, but he doesn't get the girl in the end.  No warning.  Appropriate for all ages.


None of them are mine. Unfortunately they all belong to JE and I'm just borrowing them.

CHRISTMAS RETURNS

"Babe, what are your plans for Christmas Eve?"

"I'm on my way to my parent's house. We always open one gift on Christmas Eve and save the rest for Christmas Day. Mom makes homemade eggnog and we all have to tell at least one thing we were thankful for this year. Sounds like loads of fun, huh?"

"Actually it does, Babe. Mind if I come with you?"

"You want to come with me? You do realize my grandma will be there right. She and my mom may have already hit the eggnog. My mom will expect you to be thankful for something and you have to say something. It has to be something meaningful."

"Let the records show, I've been warned. Granny will be present, mom and granny both drunk and I must say something meaningful. I got it. "

"Do I have a stalker I don't know about yet?"

"No…why?"

"Just wondering. You never volunteer to go to my parents' house, much less ask if you can go."

"Maybe I just want to be where ever you are for Christmas."

"You want to spend Christmas with me?"

"Yeah Babe, I do. Is that a problem?"

"I just didn't think…I mean Christmas is usually a time you spend with loved ones and those that are special."

"You don't think you're special to me?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I know we're friends…"

"Babe, you are more than just a friend."

"Yeah, I'm a friend you slept with."

"Babe, you mean more to me than that. Now, am I welcome to come with you?"

"Of course, I would love it if you came to Christmas Eve at my parents with me."

We were the first to arrive at the Plum's. Steph went into the kitchen to say hello to her mom and I went into the family room to speak with her father. I had a surprise for my Babe, but I wanted to discuss it with her father first.

When I stepped through the front door of the Plum house, I recognized his voice. What is he doing here? He was going to ruin my surprise. And, that's when my prefect Christmas went to hell.

Ellen had invited me to spend Christmas Eve with the family when I ran into her at the grocery. She said they would love to have me. She hinted it would be the perfect time to ask Steph a certain question.

I couldn't figure out for the life of me what the hell Manoso was doing here. He's going to ruin my surprise, I thought. Steph is never herself when he's around.

"Joseph, come in. Here, let me take your coat. How's work?" Ellen greeted me at the door.

"Fine, thank you, Ellen. Is that brownies I smell?"

"It sure is, just took them out of the oven. I know they're your favorite." She smiled at me.

"Why don't you go on in the living room? Steph is in there. It's almost time for us to tell what we're thankful for. Is there anything in particular you're thankful for this year, Joseph?"

"Well Ellen, there is one thing that would make this Christmas extra special, but that depends on Steph."

"I'm sure you're the special in her life."

"What is Manoso doing here?"

"Oh, I don't know. Stephie probably felt sorry for him. What kind of name is Ranger anyway? I sure hope when you two get married, he won't be hanging around all the time anymore."

They were all sitting in the living room. Steph and Manoso sat on the love seat practically sharing the same cushion. He had his arm casually draped around her shoulder.

Frank and he were deep in conversation. Damn him, that was supposed to be my conversation with Frank.

Steph wasn't saying much, just taking everything in.

I noticed her tense when I stepped in the room. My face must've gone blank when I saw how cozy Steph and Manoso were. His blank face slipped into place.

I said my hellos and sat in a chair next to Frank. Frank was practically ignoring me.

Steph's mom came in and asked if we knew what time it was. Groans came from every corner of the room.

"Mom, can't we just skip it this year?" Val whined.

"No. You know it a tradition. We do this ever year." Ellen insisted. "Joe, would you like to go first?"

I slipped my hand in my blazer jacket as I began to stand. Manoso quickly stood and asked if it was ok if he went first.

Steph's eye nearly bugged out of her head and her mouth hung open when the ass hole stood and started to speak.

"I think we should let Joseph go first…" She began to say

"I think we should hear what Ranger has to say. Go a head, Ranger." Frank interrupted her.

"Thank you, Frank. I have many things to be thankful for this year. My business is successful, I'm getting to know my daughter for the first time, and I have great friends…yada…yada…yada" He went on and on. I could see surprise in Steph. I knew she had never heard so many words come out of his mouth at one time. She was probably in shock.

"…but most of all I'm thankful to the U.S. government." He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Stephanie, do you know what this piece of paper is?" He asked handing her the paper.

She studied it for a moment and then looked at him with tears in her eyes? Her eyes questioned if she really understood what she was reading.

She smiled up at him as if to say is this true. He nodded and she leaped off the sofa into his arms.

"It's true. You're free. The government has released you?" Steph sniffled.

"Yeah Babe, its true." He beamed at her.

"Well Ranger, that's wonderful, I'm sure. Now it's Joseph's turn." Ellen blurted out.

"Not quite, I'm not through." He started to explain. "There's one more thing that would make me really grateful." He motioned for Steph to have a seat on the sofa and then reached into his pocket and lowered himself to one knee.

"Babe, I've waited for two years to be able to do this. I knew I couldn't as long as I was committed to the government. They pretty much ruled my life. But, I'm free now and I would be most grateful, this year and all the years to come, if you would become my wife. Babe, will you marry me?" The entire room became silent as everyone waited for her to answer him. I knew at that moment that I had lost her.

Before Steph could even answer me, her mom stood and said, "Ranger, I'm sorry Stephie can't marry you, she already has a boyfriend and they're getting married."

"Mom, stop. Joe and I broke up. We're not getting married." Then she turned to him with tears streaming down her face and said, "Of course I'll marry you."

That was two days ago and the reason I'm standing here the day after Christmas at Marks and Morgan's to return a gift I never got to give.

THE END


End file.
